Am I only your friend?
by lovesolife
Summary: What's happening to Otoya? Why is he so nervous? Is he in love?
1. An Unusual Day

Am I only your friend?

_Author's Note: I don't own Uta No Prince Sama, I only ship Otoya and Syo. Its guy x guy, yes, I know. I warned you. Rating: I guess T…children shouldn't read this. Not exactly yaoi, just shonen-ai. Enjoy!_

"So, what now?"

The group looked at Tokiya. "I'm bored, that's it," he complained.

"Don't worry, we'll find something fun to do!" the cheery blonde smiled, "Right, Syo-kun?"

Syo rolled his eyes and glared at Natsuki. Everyone seemed normal…excluding the usually happy, optimistic and idiotic red head.

Ren sighed, "Let's play a game." He suggested hopefully, hoping for volunteers.

"I'm in!" Natsuki shouted, "Syo and I!"

"Hey! You don't decide for me!" Syo scolded, making Natsuki chuckle.

"I'll pass." The blue haired male stood up.

"Masato! You have to play!" Ren contradicted.

As the arguments between Ren and Masato continued, Otoya sneaked a glance at the tsundere blonde. Everything was perfect about him, oh, he was beautiful.

Otoya always fantasized about the shorter idol. He was very energetic, brave and sporty. His charm and aura made Otoya crazy, because he wanted to touch and be touched by Syo. Call it love, if you want.

Ren sighed and looked at Tokiya, "What about you?"

Tokiya gave him a priceless expression. "Why not."

"Okay…what about you, Otoya?"

Otoya snapped out of his daydreaming. "Oh, me? What?"

"Are you even listening?"

"Sorry! What is it?"

"Wanna play a game with us?"

"Yeah, sure!" he exclaimed, trying to sound normal.

"Let's play 'Truth or Dare'!" Natsuki sat down and looked at everyone, "Come on!"

Ren sat next to Natsuki and Tokiya, who sat next to Syo. Syo sat beside Otoya who was beside Ren. Masato left and Cecil was given homework from Camus, so that was it.

"I wanna start!" Natsuki shouted, "Syo! I dare you hug meeeeeee~!"

"NOOOOO!"

Otoya looked at Syo. Of course he was denying, which only implied that he loved Natsuki. I ached in his heart. He wanted Syo _so badly_, but he couldn't have him. His heart ached him all throughout the game.

Once it was night, Otoya decided to cool off and go for a walk. He walked in the streets, hoping to forget everything. He looked at the stars. 'Beautiful', he thought.

He turned back and, to his surprise, saw his roommate. He smiled warmly.

"Hello, Tokiya."

Tokiya slightly smiled. "What are you doing here? And what has been happening lately? You seem so sad. Not your usual self at all."

Otoya blushed a bit. "I'm just having a weird day, that's it."

Tokiya shook his head. "It's not only today, Otoya. Tell me, what's wrong?"

'Shit, I gotta tell him…maybe he will make fun of me…' Otoya thought. "I…uh…I found someone I like…that's all."

Tokiya's eyes widened. "LIKE?! TELL ME NOW! WHO?!"

Otoya looked at the taller roommate. "Uh…why are you so excited?"

"TELL ME!"

"Okay, okay! I…"he blushed, "S-Syo…"

"Syo, then." Tokiya seemed to be thinking. "I'm sorry Otoya, but I don't…I don't think Syo likes you."

Otoya blinked tears.

_This chapter wasn't so long…oh well. The fun part didn't start yet! I'll upload the second chapter SOON! Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcome, and I read them._


	2. Some questions

Am I only your friend?

_Author's Note: OMG! I love you all! You are so nice! I was never complemented about my stories! Thank you! It means so much! I'm very happy! And thank you for suggesting a Syo P.O.V. It's a great idea. Well, here's the second chapter! I really hope you like it!_

Syo woke up at the sound of his annoying roommate screaming "WHERE'S THE FLOUR?!"

The day seemed to pass pretty normally…but still…the redhead looked highly paler than usual. His usual cheerful and innocent attitude was replaced with a disapproving expression. Syo began to feel uncomfortable because of Otoya's attitude. He was very, very worried.

Ren stared at Otoya. "Is there something wrong, Otoya? Are you okay?" he asked.

Otoya slowly gave Ren his unusual stare. Tokiya turned his head away guiltily.

"It doesn't suit you, Otoya. Be cheerful." Masato said flatly.

Otoya looked slightly hurt. It was awkward. _Very_ awkward indeed.

"Sorry…to bother you…" he said slowly, blushing madly.

Natsuki smiled. "Maybe Otoya's having a bad day. Just let him be! He'll feel waaay better tomorrow! I'm sure!"

"Are you sure?" Syo asked, glancing at Otoya. It looked like his depression would last forever.

"I'm…I'm fine. Really. I swear," Otoya lied. "Excuse me…bathroom."

He dashed out of sight. Everyone was puzzled.

"I'm telling you…" Natsuki started.

"Oh, shut up." Syo said bossily.

Ren sighed. "Tokiya…do you know?"

Tokiya looked at Ren coldly. "You are so nosy, you know."

Ren raised his eyebrows. "Your attitude is even worse than Otoya."

Tokiya simply ignored him. He was not a man to be meddled with.

Everyone forgot about it later in the afternoon. Everyone that is…except Syo.

'Otoya _never_ acted like this' he thought throughout the day. '_Never_'

That night, Syo faked sleeping in front of Natsuki. When he heard Natsuki snore like a loud idiot, he slipped silently outside. He wanted to find out what was wrong with that Otoya. And he was going to do it.

There was no clue of Otoya anywhere. Syo was very pissed off. Then, just for the heck of it, he went to the sea. Otoya liked to swim, so maybe he was here.

And he was right.

Otoya's soft red hair was just visible above the sea. Syo watched him for a moment, dazzled by his muscles.

After a few minutes, Syo was sure Otoya noticed him. He decided to play it cool. "Otoya! Nice swimming! Mind coming here a sec?"

He watched as Otoya hastily dried himself, shivering.

Syo looked at Otoya's body and blushed. Oh, it was perfectly outlined. Sexy…

He snapped out of it. "Er-Otoya-you seem, well, _bothered_. Mind sharing it with me?"

He noticed that Otoya was blushing.

"Um…I-just-like someone…um…they don't like me…"

Syo's eyes widened. Nooooooooooooooooooo. Otoya was in love? Even though he said 'like'…it sounded waaay more than that.

"And who's _that_? I'LL KICK THEIR LITTLE ASS UNTIL THEY LOVE YOU! OR YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'LL TELL-"

"SYO! Calm down! It's really something you shouldn't worry about. I was just a bit off for today…well…thank you very much for worrying. I'm sorry I got you involved. Thank you, Syo Kurusu."

Syo blushed stupidly. "Yeah, no problem. And it isn't like I helped-"

"Oh, you did! I feel a lot better!"

Syo shyly managed a smile. "Hehe…you are always welcome, Otoya. I, Syo Kurusu, as your trusted friend, will always be by your side."

Otoya put his hands on Syo's shoulders. That was the furthest thing he could do that Syo wouldn't be suspicious about. "I can't thank you enough."

They chatted all the way to their rooms after that. Otoya seemed a lot better and more like himself now, which made Syo feel relieved.

"Sleep well, Syo-kun!"

"Back at you, Otoya! Goodnight!"

Syo entered his room in a way better mood than he left it. But he had some questions.

Why was Otoya so happy when Syo came even if he had barely even tried to comfort him?

Why was Syo thinking dirty thoughts after he saw Otoya's body?

And most of all…Who was that person Otoya 'liked'?

Tiered but thoroughly happy and a bit confused, Syo slept soundly that night.

_So sorry this ended too early. Oh well. I have EXAMS, EXAMS, EXAMS…I'll write when I'm free. Thank you very, very much again! You are so ENCOURAGING! Hehe. What do you think should happen? If you tell me, it'll definitely turn out better than if I decide myself. I want a very suitable, sexy and hot kiss. Like the cover. Oh well. I guess if I keep talking, my notes to my beautiful friends will be longer than the story! 3 Sorry for not uploading too soon. Thank you for reading! I hope you have a great day! BYEEE~~! (And I WANT, WANT, WANT reviews. I will even ANSWER, ANWER, ANSWER!)_

_P.S: Am I annoying?_


	3. About Muscles

Am I only your friend?

_Author's Note: You are so supporting and beautiful, guys! Thanks a BUNCH! And a big thanks to the lovely ore-sama45, she came up with the sexy idea. Thanks, girl!_ _In this chapter, it's Syo's P.O.V. again, because the next will be Otoya's. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

Once again, Syo woke up from Natsuki's screaming. But he had a dream. A _dirty_ dream.

In his dream, there was a guy (he couldn't remember who) next to him on the bed at night. The guy was saying such nice things to Syo. Then, suddenly he became serious and told Syo not to hate him after what he's going to do. And…well…_the guy did something dirty to Syo._

And Syo wasn't angry. He was enjoying it as much as the other guy. He loved it. Then…

He woke up.

"Shut up, Natsuki…" Syo yawned.

"Syo-chan! You are awake! I HAVE NEWS!"

Just then, the other STARISH members (including Cecil) entered the room.

"GUUUYYYSSS!" Natsuki shouted, jumping at the boys.

Tokiya left the room immediately. Otoya said something, but Syo didn't focus.

"Mmmnnn…what do you want, guys?" he asked sleepily.

"Wake up, shorty. Quartet-"

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT!? REEEENN!"

Syo launched an attack at Ren, who was laughing, later joined by Otoya, Natsuki and Cecil.

"Glad you are awake, Syo," Cecil said, "As Ren was trying to say, Quartet Night told us that…well-"

"Something embarrassing," Masato said.

"Huh?" Syo asked, confused, "What is it?"

"Er-"Ren said, "They told us-"

"THAT WE ARE NOT FIT ANYMORE!" Otoya complained annoyingly, "THEY SAID WE NEED TO LOSE WEIGHT!"

"Lose weight?" Syo stared.

"They said we are fat, to be precise," Masato said.

"Yes, that is, excluding Tokiya," Cecil said, sounding envious. "We? Fat?"

"I can't believe it!" Natsuki wined.

"Yeah, so we gotta work out," Ren said. "Come on."

A few minutes later, Syo joined STARISH to the gym. He kept on sneaking glances at Otoya, who looked like he totally had the spirit to work out. And he was also thinking that Otoya's muscles were _so_ sexy yesterday, so how come Quartet Night said that? Otoya's body was PERFECT!

Everyone was sweating by the time they finished working out. They agreed to take a bath, then have lunch together.

"And remember, _no_ dessert," Masato stated, acting like he bossed everyone.

"I guess we can skip it…" Ren agreed, looking around.

"Just for today!" Natsuki said.

"No, we skip dessert until we become normal again," Masato ordered.

Natsuki made a sad face and Syo shrugged. He can handle that.

While bathing, Syo wondered who the boy in his dream was. 'Who _was_ it?' Syo thought.

Disappointed that his memory wasn't as good as he thought it was, he sighed and put on his clothes. Syo left his room, feeling stupid. As he walked past Otoya and Tokiya's room, he heard singing. He could recognize the calm, happy voice of Otoya. He decided to complement him for his pleasant voice.

He opened the door and looked around. No Otoya here. He stepped in and closed the door. 'The voice came from the bathroom', he thought.

Syo walked forward to the bathroom. The humming became louder and louder until…

Otoya opened the door, stopping right there. There was an awkward pause. If Syo had a pen and a paper, he would write everything about Otoya's body that was perfect. Syo was standing there, _with a naked Otoya._

"A-ah!" the blushing redhead quickly covered himself with his towel.

"Er-"Syo could feel himself blushing. "I-um…I'll take my leave…"

He turned quickly and walked away. Something felt weird, though. Syo then realized that he wasn't walking.

"Um, Syo, you can stay…if you'd like," he heard Otoya's soft pitch say awkwardly.

Syo immediately had dirty thoughts. _Stay. With a naked Otoya?! This is a dream!_

He turned around and looked at the taller boy. He was cute, blushing like that. Otoya held Syo's hand, preventing him from leaving. Syo's cheeks immediately became pink.

"S-sure. I-I just wanted to-to tell you that-that your voice is calming when you sing, that's all," Syo said quietly.

"Oh, you heard it? Th-thanks, Syo…" Otoya said, his grip tightening a bit on Syo's hand.

Syo managed a smile. Otoya awkwardly smiled back, blushing madly.

After a few moments, Otoya mumbled, "I need to change, it's cold…"

Suddenly, as Otoya walked forward and let go of Syo's hand, he slipped because of the water on the ground and fell right on top of Syo.

_Heheeee! Cliff-hanger, I guess? Thanks very much for reading! I really hope you liked it! And thank you very much for reviewing! It means so much! I read them and hug them and kiss them! Ok that was weird…Anyways, tell me what you thought of it. Isn't Otoya SO sexy? I got inspired from a picture for the scene (and from the lovely ore-sama, you are so lovely (XD)). I love you all and have a good day! BYE!(I will write sooner or even sooner, don't worry. Maximum would be three days)._


	4. A Little Game

Am I only your friend?

_Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story (even though it has many mistakes!). I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's Otoya's P.O.V! Things are getting a bit dirtier here…and I know (common sense) people enjoy reading dirty things, so here it is! _

_P.S: Did you check the rating? It's T. No sex involved (its waaay too embarrassing for me to write, anyways). Plus, I'm underage, so…_

Otoya opened his eyes to find himself in an embarrassing situation. A _very_ embarrassing one, indeed. He looked down at Syo.

A while later, Syo opened his eyes and looked up at the blushing red head.

"I'm…sorry…" Otoya muttered. But he couldn't allow himself to get off the smaller blonde.

"No…no…problem…" Syo said, "Er-um…d-don't you…uh…"

Otoya daydreamed for a moment. _Syo…blushing underneath me…looking at me…having all his attention focused on me…ah, I feel so warm…I just want to touch him…why am I the only one who's naked…can't Syo be also like that…I want to see his body…and touch it…_

"OTOYA, GET YOUR ASS OFF ME!" Syo yelled, kicking Otoya.

"Ah-sorry!" Otoya fell hard on the ground. "I'm so sorry!"

Syo paused to look at Otoya. Otoya looked at him too. Their eyes met for a brief moment until Syo stood up.

"Um-sorry, Otoya. I didn't mean it," he said, trying very hard not to look at Otoya's body. He held out a hand for Otoya.

Otoya accepted it with a smile. As Otoya stood up with the help of Syo, his towel fell on the ground.

Otoya blushed as red as his hair. Syo was awe-struck. _Now Otoya is completely exposed_, he thought.

Otoya turned around and jumped on the bed, meanwhile covering himself with his blanket. _My body isn't good enough for Syo, he must hate me right now. Oh, Tokiya was right!_

Then he heard a chuckle. Otoya sat up. Syo was laughing at him!

"Oh-sorry," Syo said as he breathed heavily, "You just looked so cute and embarrassed like that, trying to cover yourself up. You don't need to be ashamed your body is very hot and sexy-"

Syo realized what he just said. "I mean-no! Wait, I didn't mean that!"

Now it was Otoya's turn to chuckle. "No problem, Syo. Th-thanks for saying that about my body."

Just then, both of their stomachs growled. They were very hungry as they didn't eat anything today. They kept laughing all the way there, both trying to cover the fact that they wanted to do more than what actually happened.

After lunch, Otoya's daydreaming began again. _Ah…I love Syo…he's damn sexy…oh, how I wanna be in that situation again…sexy…oh so sexy…_

"Let's do something!" Natsuki suddenly shouted.

"Like what?" Syo and Cecil asked together.

"Umm…maybe like…"

"I know!" Ren exclaimed, "We can put objects in secret places and pair up…then who finds the most wins!"

"AND GETS TO EAT SWEETES! YES! YES! YES!" Natsuki shouted loudly.

"I'm not playing," Masato said immediately, "I'll just put the objects around, because you'd know where they are if you put them."

Ren sighed but Cecil nodded, "Logical!"

"Let's pair up!" Natsuki said, "Let's see."

He looked around, "I want to be with-"

"Just do a lottery or something," Tokiya snapped, annoyed.

The results were: Ren with Tokiya (who didn't seem happy at all), Natsuki with Cecil, and Otoya with Syo.

Otoya was practically jumping from joy.

After Masato placed the objects all around the area, the game started.

Syo looked at the list and smirked, "We'll get them all in no time."

Otoya smiled and blushed a little. "Yeah, come on."

There were twenty objects in all. By sunset, Otoya and Syo had found seven.

"What the hell!? How come Masato's so good in hiding things!?" Syo ranted while Otoya looked around hopefully.

"Let's play a game between us two," he said a bit shyly.

"Huh?"

Otoya climbed a tree that was accompanying them for a while now. "Get ready to catch me!"

He jumped and fell on Syo, who failed in catching him. "You fat piece of muscles! How do you expect me to catch you, huh?"

Otoya laughed, rubbing his head. "You turn now."

Syo looked up at the tree. "You… better catch me, okay?"

Otoya watched as Syo climbed up, shaking a bit. He watched his butt the whole time, blushing.

"I'm coming!" he heard Syo yelling. A while later, Syo jumped and landed right in Otoya's arms.

The sun was only half visible under the beautiful, sparkly sea. Otoya looked in Syo's eyes, his eyes sparkling with love. Syo, on the other hand, blushed madly.

"Er-you can-put me down…" he said. But no response came from the taller boy, who couldn't hold his feelings back anymore.

"Syo…I…"

Otoya tilted his face a little, and Syo knew what was coming.

The red head looked deeply in Syo's cyan-colored eyes. He slowly started closing his own flaming-red and moved his lips closer to Syo's trembling lips.

Syo started closing his eyes too, for he was charmed with the romantic atmosphere.

"Do you think someone's here-?"

"-Maybe Ren, I heard him-"

"-Otoya-"

"-Who is here-?"

Otoya opened his eyes and quickly but gently placed Syo on the ground.

"Otoya! Syo!" Cecil said almost immediately afterwards.

"Are you okay? Both of you look sick," Natsuki said, looking at them.

"No-we are-"

"-Very okay-"

Cecil and Natsuki looked questioningly at the shortest guys in STARISH.

"If-you say so…" Cecil said uneasily.

When everyone was back inside, Masato looked at the objects they found.

"Yeah, it's you guys," he told Ren and Tokiya, "You guys second-yeah, Otoya and Syo…then you."

"OHH NOOOOO!" Natsuki whined and Cecil sighed and said, "It was a fun game at least."

Dinner was filled with nonsense talk about the game. Otoya glanced at Syo, for he didn't have the chance to talk to him after the incident. Otoya felt very troubled because he was afraid that Syo _will _hate him.

Syo's eyes met Otoya's not only for short, but a long time. He smiled as a pinkish color spread through his cheeks. "That was a fun game, wasn't it?" he smiled even more as he said that.

All Otoya could do was think…_cute…kawaii…_

_If you didn't know, kawaii means cute in Japan! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It isn't that dirty as I mentioned above but it was okay. I thought it's better not to make them kiss too early, just to rise curiosity. Bye, then, see you next time!_

_P.S: Please review, I love to hear your opinions._


	5. Note

_Author's note: I'm extremely sorry i didn't update in SUCH a long time, and thanks for everyone for their beautiful reviews, I love you all._

_I didn't update reason being me having too many studies going on. Sorry for the lamest excuse ever._

_I have one good and one bad news. Let's go._

_Bad: Next week I will be even MORE busy because my examinations start this week and end next week. So I won't update._

_Good: After that horrible week, I will have one week of school then a week off, which means: UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!_

_yeah, that's it._

_And just for you not to be sad and leave, here's a teaser for the next chapter:_

"Natsuki, you idiot!"

Syo and Natsuki were in their room, playing cards. Syo couldn't bare Natsuki's stupid idiotic comments about the game.

"Why does this exist?" Natsuki pointed to the number five card. "I don't like number five."

Syo sighed, it was hopeless to try and tell him it wasn't up to him what cards exist. It had been a while since the incident…Syo closed his eyes slowly and relived the moment. He was in Otoya's arms, about to be kissed by the hot red head…then interrupted by idiotic people called Natsuki and Cecil.

A while later, he was sitting down enjoying his lunch with the other guys. Deep through a conversation with Tokiya and Cecil, he didn't notice four boys came up to the table.

"Hello!" a cheery voice chanted.

All seven STARISH members looked up. Reiji, Ranmaru, Ai and Camus were standing there.

"You!" Cecil and Masato both stood up at the same time.

"Us?" Reiji asked, looking at everyone. "What's up?"

"Fat? FAT!?" Masato and Cecil roared.

Tokiya smirked as all Quartet Night started laughing.

"What's so funny, really?" Otoya's calm voice was heard clearly over the laughter. "It's insulting to say we all gained weight."

"And-you-are-eating-too!" Ai almost choked.

All STARISH glared. Ren stood up and sighed. "Our progress wasn't impressive, guys. Round two?"

All the members, excluding Tokiya, suddenly became so interested in what Ren said. They all left, cursing under their breath. The most awe-struck was, of course, Syo.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! CAN THEY _STOP_ MAKING FUN OF OUR BODIES!?"

Masato rolled his eyes as Natsuki nodded.

"No problem!" Otoya said with obviously raised spirits. "We can always have some fun while we are training!"

Syo's heart thumped.

Once in the gym, Syo simply gave up with his pushups and stared dreamily at Otoya instead. His body, tanned and _perfectly _outlined was just _heaven_ to look at. Syo wished he could touch Otoya's sexy body. But not only his body…no, no…everything else too. His handsome face, bright attitude, stylish clothes and gorgeous smile were also perfect along with many other things.

...

_It gets way hotter, I promise._

_Another thing I wanna say is that...*whispers* Otoya and Syo will kiss after this chapter and will make out in the next..._

_OOOPS! SPOILERR!_

_Bye!_


End file.
